Secret
by lvsvu727
Summary: Yeah so this my take on what's happening... cause the show just blew my mind with the whole Nick and Amanda thing so this takes place from the couch scene and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so freaking out about tonight's episode so my wild little mind got some ideas and needed to put it out there. I mean come on the writers did it perfectly….that's exactly the way I thought it should be….so secretive. It's much more romantic if I say so myself hahaha. So yeah I'm gonna start writing from Amanda's couch…I won't concentrate much on case I'm not good at that just their personal lives.

* * *

"hey you gotta see this" shouted Amanda

Nick came out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.

"it's all a gimmick, publicity they're just harming their kid"

"let's not watch it, we already have to deal with it at work"

She positions herself in front of him. She loves seeing his muscular body, something she had always desired. How'd she get so lucky she thought.

She gently rubs her hand through his wet hair.

"Do you want to eat something?"

"um….yeah….you!" he says laughing as she gets up and starts running away from him

He catches up to her and gently lifts her up in the air while she screams, kicks and laughs trying to get away

"Nick Amaro, you put me down this instant"

"my wish is your command"

He places her down on her bed, he jumps on top of her as he starts kissing her and tickling her

"haha stop!"

He gets off her and lays beside her

They both look up at her popcorn covered ceiling deep in thought

He loved to see her smile, to hear her laugh, he love to hold her and kiss her and make love to her, but how far could it actually go. They were hiding a secret that could cost them their job and hiding what ever this was from all their friends. Yet it felt right.

She never in a million years thought she'd be laying here to next to a half naked Nick on her bed. It had all started so bad, the arguments, the mean stares that had suddenly and very noticeably turned into concerns, and kind looks and even jealousy at times. At first she was annoyed at him always trying to protect her and always trying to kick the ass of guys she was dating but she came to realize that it was something more, something she couldn't deny herself anymore. She had fallen for him and she had fallen so bad that she was willing to risk her job.

"what are we doing?" it came out as a whisper as if she was afraid of the answer that followed "we're risking it all, for what? good sex?

"I hate lying to everyone Amanda, I hate having to put on a charade at work knowing that I'm coming home with you, I wish it didn't have to be that way"

"I know but we agreed, we couldn't say anything"

"It isn't just sex"

Amanda is taken aback by the comment

She sits up. He sits up next her.

"You're more than that…..you deserve better than that, I'm not here only because I want sex , I'm here because you mean so much more to me" he says as he gently holds her face in his palm

She places her hand on top of his. "I know"


	2. Chapter 2

So from this point on I'm just going to go with whatever comes to my head lol since IDK what the SVU writers actually have in store for us plus they are much better at it than me hahaha. I made 3 chapters for you guys.

* * *

Next day at SVU

The squad was working hard on a case.

Lately a new young woman named Claire had been coming around to hang all over Nick. She was working at the precint as a receptionist which meant whenever there were messages, mail or visitors she was around.

"Morning ya'll" came a voice from the petite redhead

"Brought you some homemade cookies, I know how hard you work" she handed them to Nick with a smile

Nick awkwardly took them.

Amanda casually walked over and took one.

"Thanks!" she gave a fake smile to the young woman "hey Fin you want one?!"

She climbed on top of Nick's desk and placed her feet on a chair in front of her.

Nick glanced over at her knowing exactly what she was doing.

Fin just laughed "nah, I'm good, thanx"

The young woman put her hand on Nick's bicep and said goodbye

Amanda casually rolled her eyes at her and glanced over at Nick and made an annoyed face.

"Hey Rollins, can I talk to you?"

Nick and her walk to the back of the squad room.

"what was that about?"

"what?" she says with her arms on her waist and looking down

"you know what"

"nothing, she just sort of gets on my nerves, she's always around"

"are you jealous Amanda Rollins?" he smirks

"ofcourse not, she just doesn't let us work plus you're free to do whatever you want"

"well, whatever it is you have to cut it out or they're going to notice"

She laughs and sticks her tongue out at him as she walks away

He laughs

They both walk back to their desks.

"worked out your differences?" chuckles Fin

"yeah you know sometimes you gotta set him straight" she laughs as she glances at Nick

"Look who's talking" he snaps back at her

Olivia walks in with Murphy they had been out on a case.

"cool it you two, I don't need this right now" she says loudly "It's a he said, she said"

"all we need is more evidence" answers Murphy

"well good luck with that" she smirks

"what happened?" asks Amanda concern

"what do you need from us, we'll get it" adds Nick

"Fin, Rollins you go talk to the nanny, Amaro go with Benson to the lab and see what they found in that laundry room"

"you got it" says Fin

Amanda grabs her coat and starts to walk out, she casually turns her head back and glances over at Nick who is looking down and doesn't notice.

Murphy looks at her and Amanda quickly turns around

* * *

After the work they do Amanda heads back home. She unlocks the door of her apartment. The T.V is on and something smells good.

She plops down on the couch "I'm so tired and hungry" she leans her head on Nick who is sitting there in a pair of sweats

"well you're in luck, I got your favorite, Chinese food from that little place you love on 5th" he stands up and goes into the kitchen, he felt funny knowing exactly where everything was he really had been spending a lot of time at Amanda's.

"ahhhh…..I love you….thank you!"

Whoa did she just say I love you, what the heck is wrong with me she thought this is Nick, your coworker yeah they had been spending a lot of time together at her place, on her couch, on her bed and so on but it was still Nick. She smiled at remembering everything that had happen in the few couple of weeks.

"what's so funny?"

"uh, nothing I was just remembering something"

He grabs a plate and sits down next to her on the couch "so how'd it go?"

"I don't wanna talk shop Nick, please"

"alright I was just asking"

"I know, sorry, it's just there's a lot going on with this case and when I'm at home I just want to forget about it" she turns her head and smiles at him

He knew exactly what that smile meant.

He pulls her closer as he wraps his arms around her waist "let me make you feel better"

He begins to kiss her neck. She leans her head back to give him more access. She smiles as she looks into her bedroom. God did this feel so good, how was she ever going to stop.

Soon he is on top of her and they are making out on her couch. Something that she had become all too familiar with. This is how their stressful work nights had been ending lately and she had to admit she loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning

Phones ring.

Amanda rapidly sits up and grabs her phone "shit we're late!"

"whaaa…" says Nick still half asleep

She smacks him "come on! Get up, what are they going to say if we both show up late?"

"alright I'm going"

They both get dress. Helping each other find their things and running around the apartment.

"Keys?" he says

"Kitchen" she runs over grabs them and throws them at Nick and then hurries to grab the waffles she put in the toaster.

She puts a waffle in her mouth while she holds a coffee cup in one hand and a waffle for Nick in the other.

"here" she hands him the waffle but instead Nick goes for the one she's holding in her mouth. He bites it and takes it away from her laughing.

"hey that's mine" she giggles

He opens the door and they rush out.

* * *

They stand outside the precinct.

"ok how do we do this?"

"you go in I'll wait a couple minutes than I'll go in" says Nick

Amanda takes a deep breath and walks in. She gets in the elevator and hits 4th floor.

She walks into the squad room.

Olivia is walking around with a folder. "where you been, it's 9:30?"

"Yeah sorry alarm didn't go off"

"Declan's furious, Nick isn't here either and IAB is already keeping a close watch so Murphy doesn't want to give them any reason to come after us"

Amanda puts her hand in her pockets and gives Olivia a small shoulder lift "yeah, sorry I'll talk to him"

Nick walks in.

Olivia looks at him. "What's your excuse?"

"uh, Alarm didn't go off?" he says in a question

"please fix your alarm clocks" says Olivia shaking her head "Jesus, you two"

Amanda gives Nick a look. (you know _that_ look lol)

They head to their desk and begin their work.

"Rollins" says Declan as he steps out of his office "word"

"yeah"

She walks in.

"Close the door please"

"uh, ok" she closes the door

"is there something I should know?"

Amanda is taken aback by the question

"sir?"

"why are you late?"

"alarm"

"are you sure?"

"are you implying something?"

"Amanda be straight with me, are you gambling again?"

Amanda feels a sense of relief.

"no! no no, of course not, it was just my clock not working"

"alright I'm taking your word for it"

"yes sir"

"please shut the door on your way out"

Amanda walks out and closes the door behind her. She leans on it for a few seconds.

That was scary she thought. Jesus Christ she was terrified, she had already risked her jobs so many times and here she was again. But this was different, this was Nick damnit!

Nick looked up from his desk and caught her leaning against the door with obvious tears about to burst from her eyes.

He wasn't sure how to react if he went over to her would it look too obvious? However he didn't want her to think he didn't care. He was halfway up from his chair when she discreetly motioned with her hand to sit down, that she was okay.

She walked over to the restroom and splashed some water on her face. She walked out of the restroom only to find Claire and Nick laughing at his desk.

She walked by them and gave Claire a mean stare. Claire gazed at her and followed Amanda with her eyes until she sat down at her desk and then returned her eyes to Nick. Nick couldn't help but notice the exchange.

"well I gotta get back to work, it was nice seeing you though"

"Oh I'm sure you have a few minutes" Claire giggled

Amanda walks up slams some folders onto Nick's desk as her head turns to look at Claire "Nick, I need you to review these for me"

"I guess I should go" says Claire acting all innocent

"yeah I guess you should" answers Amanda annoyed

Claire turns around and leaves.

Amanda's hand is still on Nick's desk. He takes the chance and gives her a small squeeze to reassure her. They don't notice that Fin had watch the whole exchange.

**Later on in the day**

The group is gathered around the table. Talking and looking at evidence.

"Ok so the hair sample matches the perp" says Olivia

"yeah but that could of gotten there any number of ways" inputs Amanda

"so now you saying he's innocent" say Nick annoyingly "what is it with you and all the sympathy"

"well, unlike you I think of what can actually hold up in court"

"uh" Fin tries to intervene

Nick slams a chair into the table and walks away

Amanda stares at him. If he was acting he was being real good at it cause he was genuinely getting to her.

"ugh" she says disgusted and walks the opposite way

"well that went well" says Olivia

"yeah" says Murphy looking at Amanda and Nick suspiciously


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Amanda's place.

"you were really mean earlier" says Amanda as she opens a can of tuna

"so I'm not allowed to have an opinion" he snaps at her

She gives him a stare "seriously"

He suddenly feels regret "look I'm sorry just this case, it's getting to me you know"

"you're allowed to have your opinion Nick"

"I know, but I'm sorry I overreacted"

"hey I think it helped our case, they can't possibly believe we're in eachothers bed now" she laughs

Doorbell rings

"you expecting someone"

"no, I don't think so"

"I'm gonna go into the room"

Amanda throws a dishcloth over her shoulder and heads to open the door.

It's Olivia.

"Liv, what are you doing her?"

"sorry, didn't mean to bother you at this late hour"

"it's cool, it's only 8:30, what can I do for you?"

Nick hears the commotion. Shit! He thought I better be quiet.

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior at work"

"uhum…" says Amanda nervously

"I'm coming to you as a friend Amanda, I know we've been through some stuff but I'm starting to move on from that, so here it goes…." She stops as she glances over to the kitchen. There are 2 plates and 2 cups out. "uh…I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time?"

"what?" says Amanda not knowing why Liv meant until she too glanced at her kitchen. Oh Shit! What do I say? she thought

"uh, no, well a friend is coming over in a bit thought I'd serve Tuna" she laughs nervously "life of a cop hahaha"

"yeah, okay I won't take up your time than, I'm sorry I just want to say I know it's been hard getting along with Nick and I think Murphy is starting to notice and I'm not sure of what his reaction might be, so I just wanted to say be patient with Nick he's also going through some hard times, I'll talk to him tomorrow as well just so you two can be on the same page.

"Oh! Yeah Olivia, Don't worry about it, I'm definitely going to try to be patient with him, ugh he gets me going but I'll try to control myself from kicking him" she smirks

Olivia notices that Amanda is acting nervous.

She gives her a weird look "yeah, ok"

"Anything else?"

"no, again sorry to bother, I'll get going"

"no it's fine, have a goodnight Liv"

Olivia Lives.

Nick comes out of the bedroom.

"you're going to try to control yourself from kicking me huh?"

"yeah, try being the keyword" she gives him a half smile

"Shall we?" she turns to grab the food but doesn't reach it in time

Nick is behind her. His muscular body pressed against hers.

He begins to smell her hair and moves it away from her neck as he begins to nibble her ear. She melts in his arms and he knows it. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. She begins to bite his lower lip. He pulls her up and wraps her legs around his waist and carries her into the bedroom shutting the door with his foot.

* * *

Next morning Amanda's in a particular good mood dancing and humming around the squad room as she files folders and finishes up paper work.

Nick couldn't help but smile. This was the Amanda he had gotten to know in their intimate moments. He wanted to believe that maybe he had a little bit to do with her happiness.

"Fin, Amaro, can you two head to this address and see if you can verify the person who lives there? We're looking for a John Gitt"

"on it" says Nick as he stands up from his desk and heads for the door

Fin follows closely behind.

* * *

On the drive over there.

"So how's it going Nick?" asks Fin

"good…" Nick glances over from the driver's seat trying to read Fin's face to figure out where he's going with this.

"good, good, so uh how are things with Maria?"

"they, they're going you know, still having a hard time with the custody thing but it's going"

"so you two are over, over like completely?"

"looks like it….it's been over a year you know….nothing I can do about it"

"I think it's time than" chuckles Fin

"time? Time for what?"

"I need to set you up on a date"

"ha, a date?" Nick looks over at him nervously

"yeah man, you gotta start mingling, moving on you know"

"Uh, I think I'm good right now"

"dude I'm not telling you to go out there and get married….but company you know is nice"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that"

"I've noticed that newbie at the precinct seems to have the hots for you"

"who? Claire…nah she's just a friend"

"uhuh a friend with homemade cookies" he laughs

Nick laughs

"Hard to believe a guy like you isn't seeing someone already" Fin looks at him as if questioning him

"yeah, you know it's not easy in my line of work"

"ha don't tell me you got somebody already"

"whaaa….no no I don't"

Nick looks out the window hoping they were at the address already so this conversation could end. Lucky for him they were.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is short but the next one is longer.

* * *

Nick and Amanda are hanging out at her apartment when Nick's phone rings.

"Hello" he says "yeah ok, I'll be there"

He hanged up

Amanda saw the look on his face and gently asked "Is everything okay?"

"yeah, it was….. Maria…. She wants to talk about Zara

Amanda couldn't help but think that maybe this was it. That this was the beginning of their downfall. At the beginning she had made herself believe this was only a fling but after a couple months she started to believe maybe this could actually go somewhere but not after that dreaded phone call. Deep inside she knew Nick wanted his family back. She was just another notch on his path to recovery.

Nick stared at the T.V intently trying not make noticeable what the phone call was really about. Maria wanted to talk about them.

Amanda decided to treasure what she believed could be the end of their relationship. This ghost relationship that only she knew of and could never prove if one day she was asked about it.

* * *

Next day

Nick meets Maria at a Café

"I've missed you" Maria says smiling

She rubs her hand across his hair " I like what you done with your hair"

"Maria what is this about?" asks Nick

"us"

"what about us?"

"I think we need to realize that maybe our breakup was a mistake"

"Now…. You think it was a mistake…. How about a year and half ago, what about than?"

"Nick, I wasn't myself back than….I was going through some things…. But now I want my family back and Zara needs you"

She places her hand on top of his

"Nick I know you want this too"

Nick couldn't lie… yes he wanted his family back but now he had Amanda. He thought about her and his daughter. What should he do? Zara deserved a complete family and no matter what he was raised that was the way it was suppose to be, marriages had problems but no matter what he was thaught the children came first.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision now…. But I do want to come home soon" says Maria with an expression of happiness

"Maria…. Please give my sometime to think about….I mean we've been apart for over a year"

"I know and it's one of the biggest decisions I have come to regret" she smiles at him

Nick leaves in a very confused state.


	6. Chapter 6

Couple days passed and Nick has avoided Amanda he didn't see or call her on the weekend and now it's Monday and they're back to work.

Amanda walks into the squad room with a coffee cup she glances over at Nick who is deep into some paperwork he doesn't even notice her.

Amanda feels hurt she doesn't know exactly why Nick is avoiding her but she knows it's not good. She's determined however to not let it show how much it bothered her.

The day goes on with Nick barely saying anything to Amanda. Lunch comes around.

Amanda is standing up by her desk talking to Fin and holding a folder in her hand when Maria walks in.

"Good Afternoon" says the brunette

"Good afternoon" answers Fin

Amanda is a bit shocked to see her but politely says "Hi"

Maria keeps walking pass them and heads over to Nick's desk. Both Fin and Amanda turn to watch them. They both have a questionable look on their faces not being sure of what's happening.

"I brought you Lunch sweetheart" she smiles at him

Amanda's eyes widen. Sweetheart she called him sweetheart.

"uh, Thanks, you didn't have to do that"

"I wanted too"

Nick looks over Maria's shoulder at Amanda. He doesn't know what to do. He didn't want Amanda to find out like this. That he was actually contemplating getting back with Maria. He really hated himself right now.

Amanda grabs her jacket and walks out.

I'm such a fool. I knew this. I knew he still wanted his family back. Why did I go there? Why did I put myself in this position. She hated herself right now.

In her rush she bumps into Olivia who is coming out of the elevator.

"Ouch!"

"Oh God I'm sorry Liv"

"Where are you rushing too?"

"I….just have to go home…..I'm not feeling well"

"um…ok…did you tell Murphy"

"I wasn't able to, he's not back and I really need to go, can you please…."

"ofcourse" Olivia puts her hand on Amanda's shoulder, she can tell something is very wrong "call me if you need anything"

Amanda just nods

Olivia continues into the squad room and see's Maria and Nick. She immediately looks back at the elevator and something seems to click in her head.

"hey" says Fin

"hey"

"you see Rollins?"

"yeah, she said she wasn't feeling well"

"yeah, she didn't even say anything to me, but it's weird as soon as those two started talking" he motions his head towards Nick's and Maria's direction "she ran out of here like a scared cat"

"yeah, let's just talk about it later" she see Maria heading over to her and politely smiles

"Hello, Sergeant Benson"

"Hello Maria it's nice to see you"

"yes well I brought a warm lunch for Nick" she looks over at him who is standing behind her "well I have to get going, see you at home later?

Nick has his hands on his waist, he looks down and nods

Olivia gives him a strict questioning look

"well, goodbye"

They all say goodbye and Nick sits back down at his desk

He doesn't realize there's a figure standing in front of his desk and gets startled when Olivia starts talking.

"You working things out with your wife?"

"yeah….you know for Zara"

"I'm happy for you"

"yeah, thanks Liv"

She leaves

Nick notices Fin staring at him too

"what?!"

"nothing, it's none of my business"

"you got something to say, say it" Nick was mad but not at Olivia and not at Fin, at himself

"nothing man, calm down"

Nick gets back to work

* * *

Amanda had taken a couple days off work. Her excuse was she came down with the flu but Nick knew the truth was she didn't want to see him.

A sleepless Amanda walked into the squad room. Nick's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Amanda went straight into Murphy's office.

"Back" she said quickly and began to walk out the door

"wait, wait, wait" he said

"how you feeling? Are you good?"

"yeah"

Murphy closes the door

"Look Amanda, I'm gonna be straight with you, I know you didn't have the flu"

Amanda looks down

"There's something else going on, and I want you to know you can talk to me, but I can't help you if you don't speak up"

"I'm good, I'm good" she begins to say and although she was trying really hard her eyes started to swell up "I have to go to the ladies room"

She rushes out of the office leaving a very confused Declan

She rushes pass the desk to the back where the bunk beds are. Nick rushes after her. Fin and Olivia stare at all the commotion not knowing what is happening.

Nick catches up to Amanda and pulls her by her arm.

"Leave me alone" she says firmly

"Amanda, I'm sorry please I didn't want to do this to you, I didn't want to be that guy…..but my daughter Zara she…..needs me"

she turns around to face him

"I'm an adult Nick, I could of taken it, you could off just been straight with me, I mean I wasn't expecting anything serious from all this but I thought you would atleast have the decency to not go behind my back and to end it with me right"

"I'm sorry everything got out of hand"

"Well we still work together, so let's be adult about it and forget it ever happen"

He doesn't know what to say

"and I'm happy for you Nick, you got what you wanted, your family back"

"that's not….." she cuts him off

"It's okay Nick I can take care of myself"


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks passed. Life went on. Nick was back home with his wife and Amanda determined to not let any hurt show put on a brave face at work.

Every time Nick saw her it was like a dagger to his heart. He would see her laughing and smiling talking to Barba, Olivia and Fin sometimes and he wished it was him that was getting that reaction from her. But it wasn't, all they really talked about now was work and case after case after case. He missed her, he was happy to be at home with Zara but his relationship with Maria was completely different. He had barely touched her since they started living together and whenever he did he found himself pretending it was Amanda.

"Hey Nick" came a voice he knew so well. Amanda's sweet soothing voice.

"yeah, what's up?"

"Murphy wanted to see if we could head to the Ortega's place for questioning"

"yeah, let me grab my things"

"alright meet you in the car"

"you driving?"

"no, you drive"

The car ride was quiet, Amanda looked out the window as she let the fresh air embellish her face it felt so nice. Nick would sneak glances over at her and think about how beautiful she was and wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

She could feel his dark eyes on her but she knew that if she were to turn around he would see right through her and all her work of pretending to not care would be thrown out the window so she just keep staring at the clouds. Remembering how before when they were sent out together they would sneak a kiss here and there and he would put his arm around her when he drove to make her feel safe. Everything was different now….she had to move on.

They arrived at their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile at the squad room

"Hey Liv, got a minute?" asks Fin as he sees her signing for a package

"Thank you" she says to the courier "yeah Fin"

"Hey, have you noticed how mellow Amaro and Rollins have been lately?"

"isn't that a good thing?"

"well it looks like they are straight out just avoiding each other"

"I guess it's better than them trying to strangle eachother" she gives him a look

"we never did finish that conversation that day Maria was here"

"Maybe it's better not to go there" she smiles

"maybe you're right"

Claire walks into the room

"Hi! Sergeant Benson, your unit just received this Karaoke Night invitation, The NYPD is trying to raise funds for the victims of the Harlem fire.

"oh, thanks, we'll be there"

Claire makes a goofy smile and leaves.

"Ready to get your groove on" she laughs as she hands the invitation over to Fin

Amanda and Nick walk in.

"So the Ortega's weren't home but we were able to talk to the maid"

"what did she say?" asks Olivia

"that she did witness some things and she's willing to testify" says Amanda

"ok, great I'll let Murphy know…by the way put on your dancing shoes because we're all going to Karaoke Night"

Amanda and Nick both look at each other in a questioning way as Fin hands them the invitation.

"Gotta go home and put on my dancing shoes, see you all there" says Fin

Everyone laughs and take off to get ready.

* * *

Nick arrives home

"Daddy!" comes a small voice

"Hey babygirl!" he hugs his daughter

Maria comes out of the kitchen

"Great your home, I made Dinner"

"Oh thanks, I'll grab a plate quick cause unfortunately I gotta get ready, there's a thing the squad has to go to tonight"

"a thing?"

"yeah charity Karaoke night" he sorts through some clothes

"have you seen, my white button up shirt?"

"ah, it should be in the closet…can I go to this thing?"

Nick turns around "uh yeah sure but what about Zara?" he didn't really want her to go but he didn't want to fight either

"I'll call my mom, I'm sure she won't mind"

"alright great" he kisses her forehead and walks into the bathroom to shower

* * *

Meanwhile Amanda was getting ready. She decided to put on a cute black dress with heels. She let her hair down and didn't bother to straighten it. She had come to like her hair wavy after Nick would tell hair how much he loved seeing her with her natural hair. She applied some makeup and went out the door.

* * *

At Karaoke Night

Amanda walked in. There were a lot of cops and office staff some she knew, some she didn't some had even hit on her once or twice. She looked around for a few seconds and found the table her coworkers were sitting at.

She nervously started walking over there when she realized Maria was sitting there with Nick.

"Hey"

"Hey. You made it" says Olivia cheerfully

Nick couldn't help to look at her from head to toe. She looked gorgeous. This didn't go without notice from Maria.

Olivia and Fin moved over and let Amanda sit on their side which ended up being right across from Nick. Amanda kept looking around she really didn't want to have to stare at him all night.

A young cop came up. "Amanda hi"

"oh hi how are you?"

"good, good, I just wanted to say you look very nice and I hope I can get a dance from you tonight"

"uh, yeah sure later on" Amanda didn't want to be rude

The young cop smiled and looked around the table. Nick gave him a serious look which made him uncomfortable

"well ok bye"

He leaves.

"haha Damn Rollins you got the young ones after you, that one looked like a lost puppy" laughs Fin

"haha shut up!"

The Karaoke begins a bunch of half-drunk cops get up to sing one after another. The more that sang the more money they got for the victims.

Suddenly a voice comes from the microphone.

"SVU has been sitting awfully quiet in the back, come on do it for a good cause anyone want to come up?"

They all just laugh

"I'll do it!" says Amanda

"you go babygirl!" Fin cheers her on

"Yay!" Olivia Claps

Everyone else at the table start cheering

Amanda walks on stage and picks a song.

She begins to sing

"_Don't Bother" by Shakira_

_She's got the kind of look  
That defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free_

_She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got her perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool?_

_She practices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me_

_Hey, hey  
So don't bother, I won't die  
Of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

_And don't bother, I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

_I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like I would  
I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?_

_She's almost six feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all_

_Hey, hey  
So don't bother, I won't die  
Of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

_Don't bother, I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

_For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't_

_So don't bother, I'll be fine  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_Don't bother, I'll be fine  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
I'm not your type, not your type, not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

Nick knew exactly why she was singing that song and it killed him. She stared at him for most of the song and he could feel her blue eyes piercing into his soul.

Maria knew something was up and she began to wonder if Nick had been seeing anyone when they broke up not just anyone, she was particularly interested in Amanda. She had never paid much interest into his coworkers but by the way they were acting she began to see Amanda as a threat to her relationship with Nick.

The night ended and everyone headed home.

Fin, Olivia and Amanda all shared a taxi.

"you were good up there" says olivia

"ha, thanks, if it helped the cause I was glad to do it"

Olivia looks over at Fin "Should we ask?" she mouths to him. Fin shakes his head no.

Amanda was looking down at her phone and didn't notice the exchange. All of a sudden she got a text from Nick

Text:

N: You were great up there tonight

A: Thanks

N: Just for the record you did beat her at that one good ;)

Amanda blushes

A: ha, good night Nick

End Text

"We're here"

Amanda gets startled by Olivia's voice

"oh yeah Thanx….see you guys in the morning"

"Night" say Fin and Olivia


	8. Chapter 8

Next day they group stood around the table late in the evening combing over evidence

"Barba wants something solid" says Olivia

"I think this will do" adds Murphy

"there's something about this case that's bothering me" says Amanda

"there you go again" says Nick

"you're looking at it with tunnel vision! Of course you're going to react like that"

"tunnel vision? Seriously!"

"Barba needs something concrete, something you obviously don't know much about"

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"one minute you want something the next one you don't you obviously can't make up your mind about shit"

Nick stares at her.

"you know what, I'm tired I'm going home"

She walks out the door

Nick grabs his stuff too "I'm out"

Murphy, Fin and Olivia just look around at eachother

"so much for being mellow with eachother" says Olivia as she picks up the paperwork from the table

"can't help to think that was not about the case" says Murphy

Fin looks at him in agreement

* * *

Amanda is walking really fast to catch the train. When Nick pulls up to her in his car.

"Amanda wait" he says

"what do you want?"

He stops the car and gets out

He gets in front of her. "stop"

"I don't have anything to say to you, leave me alone"

"I do!" he leans in and kisses her

Amanda is shocked she tries to pull away but eventually gives in. They kiss like there's no tomorrow until they have to come up for air.

"Nick….." she looks down "don't do this"

"Let me take you home"

She agrees

They arrive at her place.

Nick gets out and goes around to open her door

"Thank you"

"yeah no problem"

She turns to walk in but he grabs her hand not wanting to let her go.

She weakens.

"come in…."

He locks his car and follows her without saying a word.

She pulls him up the stairs and as soon as they're inside her door. They begin to kiss. All the tension they'd been holding for the past few weeks suddenly comes to life.

He touches her all over and kisses her all over. Soon he is on top of her on her bed. She wraps her legs around him. She feels him, she knows he wants her as bad as she does him.

He begins to whisper in her ear

"I've missed you baby, she's nothing compared to you"

"wait, let me put some music on, I don't want the neighbors hearing what they shouldn't" she laughs

She puts on "Empire" by Shakira

_Take off all of your skin_  
_And brave when you are free_  
_Shake off all of your sins_  
_And give them to me_  
_Close up, let me back yea_  
_I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_  
_And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of the world unite_  
_We are alive_  
_And the stars make love to the universe_  
_You're my wildfire every single night_  
_We are alive_  
_And the stars make love to the universe_  
_And you touch me_  
_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_  
_Wooo wooo_  
_And I'm like woo woo_  
_And I'm like woo woo_  
_And I'm like woo_

_I will follow you down wherever you go_  
_I, I'm, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?_  
_Closer, pull me in tight_  
_I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_  
_And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of the world unite_  
_We are alive_  
_And the stars make love to the universe_  
_You're my wildfire every single night_  
_We are alive_  
_And the stars make love to the universe_  
_And you touch me_  
_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_  
_Woo woo_  
_We are alive_  
_Woo woo_  
_And I'm like woo woo_  
_We are alive_  
_Woo_

_I'm just gonna raise my head_  
_Welcome to the final edge_  
_And I'm gonna fall_  
_I'm just gonna raise my head_  
_And hold you close_

_Like the empires of the world unite_  
_We are alive_  
_And the stars make love to the universe_  
_You're my wildfire every single night_  
_We are alive_  
_And the stars make love to the universe_  
_And you touch me_  
_And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like_  
_Woo woo_  
_And I'm like woo woo_  
_And I'm like woo woo_  
_And I'm like woo_

They began to make sweet love

She turns around and gets on top of him. She begins to straddle him as he removes her shirt and cups her breast. He sucks on her neck which leaves a mark on her. They finish undressing and get under the covers. She giggles as she feels him thrust into her. Their bodies begin to move. They are in complete sync with each other something that made them have some awesome sex. She began to moan louder and louder until she could no longer hold herself and yelled "Nick!" He loved to hear him say his name, he released himself into her and fell on top of her.

Phone kept vibrating.

Finally Nick looked at it. It was Maria.

"you should go" says a very flushed Amanda

"I don't want too"

"she's going to suspect something's up"

"I don't care"

She turns to her side and puts her hand under her head "yes you do"

He looks at her

"it's okay go"

He gets up and gets dress and walks out the door leaving Amanda alone in bed

Amanda turns off her lights and cries herself to sleep. She has come to the realization that she really is in love with a married man.


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda walks into the precinct.

Nick is happy to see her.

She immediately receives a text. It's Nick.

Text: You look beautiful…..I love your hair

She blushes and turns to give him a look. She's interrupted by Olivia's voice.

"Hey we have a suspect at Central Park….They need all of us"

The team rushes out.

* * *

They arrive at central park. They see the suspect, Amanda and Nick start walking towards him but he runs.

The team starts chasing him. For a second the suspect stops and launches at Amanda who is the closest but out of nowhere Nick throws himself on top of him and starts punching him.

Olivia and Fin stare at Nick. Fin is about to go separate them but Amanda jumps in between the suspect and Nick and raises her arm. This makes Nick react and he stops himself.

Nick walks away and Amanda motions to Fin to arrest the guy.

A few minutes pass Nick is pacing back and forth with his hands on his waist.

What the hell I just do he thought I was so afraid he was going to attack Amanda. Damn it!

Amanda sat on a bench with her arms holding on to it. She was nervous. She saw the reaction from her coworkers.

Liv comes and sits next to her.

"what was that about?" she asks

"I…..stopped Nick….I mean isn't that what I was suppose to do"

"It's the way you stopped him, you had no idea if Nick would stop, I saw the way he looked at you, what if he hadn't stopped he would of hurt you"

"but he didn't Liv isn't that all that matters"

"we need to go back to the precinct you know IAB will be all over this"

As they all arrive at the precinct. Nick grabs Amanda by the arm and pulls her away from the group.

He really doesn't care at this point what they think.

"Why did you that? You got in the way, what if…." He puts his hands on his head and his eyes start to swell

"Nick you didn't hurt me….and I wasn't going to let you kill that man"

Nick punches the wall beside them and leaves.

Amanda turns around to see Murphy, Fin and Olivia staring at her.

"what?"

"you tell us" Says Olivia

"I'm going home"

* * *

Back at home

Nick is at the dinner table. He takes out his phone and sends a text to Amanda.

Text:

N: I need to see you

A: I don't think it's a good idea

N: I'm coming over

A: Nick…..

N: It's really good to hear my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words; it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

A: are you drunk? lol

N: No but I am coming over

A: does she know?

N: no she doesn't know your talking to me, it'll start a fight

End Texts

"Hey I got a case, I have to go" he gets up and goes to the bedroom to change.

When he comes out of the bedroom Maria has sent Zara to watch T.V.

She's holding Nick's phone in her hand.

"you need to fucking see her? You love the way she says your name really?"

"Maria…."

"I knew it…the way you fucken looked at her you couldn't even be discreet about it"

"Maria….I can't do this right now" he takes the phone from her hand and begins to walk out

"yeah go to your little whore!"

Nick turns to her "Maria don't go there you don't even fucken know her"

"I know she's fucken my husband!"

Nick leaves annoyed.

* * *

He arrives at Amanda's. She opens the door and he falls into her arms. They stand there for a few minutes enjoying each other's closeness.

"She knows" he whispers

Amanda leads him to the couch

"how?"

"she saw my phone before I left"

Amanda didn't know what to say. She felt like a home-wrecker.

Nick gets on his knees and begins to hug Amanda round her waist while she still sitting on the couch. He begins to cry on her legs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything…Amanda I made a mistake…..I thought I wanted my old life back but now I realize that ended so I could begin a new life with you….I love you Amanda…..please forgive me"

Tears begin to fall from Amanda's eyes. She loved him but he did hurt her.

"you're the one that I want"

The familiarity of her body made him feel warm and safe and he never wanted to let go.

"Let's go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow"

* * *

Next day they walked into the precinct not caring who saw them or what they would say about them.

Tucker from IAB was there standing next to Olivia and Murphy. They turn to look at them. Amanda rolls her eyes and sits at her desk.

"just who I wanted to see….your next in questioning " he says to Nick

"who are you questioning now?"

He gets an answer when Maria steps out of the office. Nick rolls his head back in annoyance.

"you gotta bring my wife into this?"

"Let's go inside now"

Nick steps inside.

Maria stares at Amanda. Amanda could feel her stare but pretended not to notice. Suddenly Maria comes up very close to her and whispers in her ear. "you're nothing but a home-wrecking whore, he's mine and he'll always come back to me"

She leaves leaving Amanda stunned. Olivia, Fin and Murphy noticed what happened but didn't say anything.

Tucker comes out with Nick and asks Amanda to step in. She complies.

Inside the office.

"Detective can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"we chased a suspect on foot he launched at me. Nic…..(she stops herself) Detective Amaro subdued him"

"so your saying Det. Amaro thought your life was in danger so he decided to kick the suspects ass?"

"I think Detective Amaro made the right call"

"we have witnesses saying a young blonde detective jumped in between detective Amaro and the suspect"

"yeah…."

"we know it was you detective, can you tell me why you did that? Did you think he was out of control"

"no…it was just…"

"your life was in danger and that's all Amaro could think about right?"

"excuse me"

"we're done let's step outside"

They walk out and join the rest of the group.

Amanda stands next to Nick. Her face flustered by all the questioning. She was clearly upset.

"Is there anything else?" asks Murphy to Tucker

"if I were you, I'd keep a better eye on my detectives, you had no idea two of them were sleeping in the same bed" he looks at Nick and Amanda "I'll be in touch"

Olivia, Murphy and Fin stare at Nick and Amanda in shock.

Olivia's head rushes with thoughts. She suspected this but a part of her didn't want to believe that two of her detectives would risk their jobs to jump in the sack. Than Maria was back and she put all thoughts aside.

Murphy asks Olivia, Nick and Amanda to come into his office.

Amanda and Nick sit in front of Declan's desk like two kids in trouble.

Olivia stands next to Declan.

"so" starts Murphy

"They have no right to get into our personal lives!" burst out Nick

"ok….but how long?" asks Olivia

"about 4 or 5 months" answers Amanda

"so that whole not getting along thing was just a charade?!" Olivia was upset she was lied to

Amanda looks down she hated to disappoint Olivia yet again.

"Did you think it wouldn't come out?" says Murphy

"I don't know what we though…..it just…." Says Nick

"It just what?" asks Olivia "what about your wife? I thought you were back together"

"we….were….but I realize I didn't want to be there, I'm a 100 percent sure she told IAB"

"So she knew about you two?"

"she found out last night"

Olivia makes a disgusted face and walks out the door mad. She opens the door so hard it bounces off the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

Next day.

Amanda and Nick are at work very early working hard, trying to get on Liv's good side again after the blunder they caused. Thinking nobody is around Nick comes up to Amanda in the hallway her back is pressed against the wall and he leans in to kiss her. The elevator door opens and Fin and Olivia walk out. Nick quickly backs away from Amanda but not quick enough to not get a serious look from Olivia who walks right pass them.

"Morning you two" says Fin

Amanda blushes "Morning" she rushes to her desk. She already felt bad for lying to her co workers specially Liv. She didn't want to put them in anymore awkward positions like what just happened but she never thought Fin and Olivia would show up so early.

Fin stops Nick from going to his desk.

"Man, I don't want you to think we're not happy for you, we are, I know Liv is too, but she's hurt" says Fin "she trusted you guys and after everything that's happen and how many times she's put her job on the line for each one of us, I think she feels she deserved to be in the loop and not be caught by surprise"

"I know and we're really sorry, we just didn't know where our relationship was going, we didn't want to involve you and make it all difficult if it didn't pan out" answers Nick "we also didn't want this, if IAB found out that you knew and didn't say anything you'd guys get in trouble too, you have to believe we were only trying to protect you because we care about you"

"I know and Liv knows that too and she'll come around believe me I've known her long enough to know that she's like a sister to me, we honestly suspected something was up I thought maybe you had a thing for Amanda but that you guys hadn't acted on it, I'm glad you did though, you guys are good for each other and all this is going to get sorted out" Fin smiles at him

"Thanks man"

"but promise me something, once you two start popping out babies we'll be the first to know hahaha" he laughs

"I think it's a little too early for that" chuckles Nick

"is it real?"

"is it real?" smiles Nick "it couldn't be more real, her stare, those eyes, I love it when she looks at me, her lips, her smile, I love it when she kisses me.

"you got it bad" laughs Fin "that's great man, congrats"

Olivia comes up to Amanda's desk

"walk with me"

Amanda immediately gets up and starts walking with her. Olivia speaks first.

"I've been thinking about everything"

"Liv…"

"wait let me speak"

"Amanda I've known you for three years in those three short years we've had plenty of ups and down, however I thought we were at a point in our relationship where we were truly becoming more than co workers, I invited you to my home and tried to bound with you….that's why to be honest I feel hurt I been betrayed by many people in my life people I cared dearly about just like I have come to care about you"

"We never meant to hurt any of you, we only kept it from you to protect you…"

Olivia stops her.

"Which brings me to my other point, I get it, I understand why you kept it, the negatives outweighed the positives and I understand"

"you do?"

"yes Amanda and I also see that if you were willing to risk everything for your relationship with Nick than it's more than just sex or attraction and because of that I'm willing to fight for you"

Amanda's eyes widen. She's very surprise at what she's hearing.

"Amanda I don't think I've told you before but even with the ups and downs we've had, you and Nick have been valuable additions to the squad"

Amanda's eyes fill with tears.

Olivia embraces her. This makes Amanda very happy she had always looked up to Olivia. She was one of the bravest, kindest most beautiful people she had ever known. Even before joining the squad Olivia was her Heroine.

"Now" smiles Olivia "why Nick?"

"why Nick?" laughs Amanda "because he knows the worst thing about me and it's ok" she smiles sweetly

"I'm happy for you both"

They walk back into the squad room which is now full of officers and office staff. Murphy is there. Olivia rubs Amanda's arm and walks into Murphy's office.

Nick walks over to Amanda.

"everything okay?"

"I think everything will be just fine" she sweetly grabs his hand and places a kiss on it

Claire walks in right at that moment and notices the interaction.

"I'm going to grab some chips, you want anything? Says Amanda to Nick and Fin

They shake their head.

She steps out to the hallway. Claire follows her.

As Amanda begins to put coins into the machine she hears a voice

"you!" says Claire

Amanda looks around for a moment not quite sure if Claire was talking to her

"excuse me?"

"Nick is interested in you!"

"uh well if you must know, he's my boyfriend has been for the past 5 months" she smirks happy that she can finally reveal this to Claire.

She didn't want to be mean but a part of her made her feel good that she could throw this in Claire's face after all the flirting she had been doing with Nick.

"Ugh!" she says and stomps away

Amanda giggles and whispers "my boyfriend, I can say that now heehee"


	11. Chapter 11

Nick and Amanda sit nervously waiting to be called into Tucker's office.

Fin, Declan, Olivia and Barba sat across from them.

Barba looked at them seriously "we're all on the same page right?"

Nick and Amanda nod

"Detectives" Tucker opens the door to his office

They all go in

Tucker looks at Barba "why are you here?"

"Under sec. 4.1 in the code of conduct two detectives in a consentual relationship cannot and will not testify for or against each other in any questioning of an investigation or in a court of law"

"I see, makes you think why they're in a relationship in the first place"

"Under sec. 7.8 in the code of conduct, the NYPD cannot interfere or dictate in the personal lives of two consenting adults working in the same field as long as said relationship does not and will not interfere with everyday work ethics"

"and you believe this does not interfere with their work?"

"as far as I can see you have no idea what really happened that day at the park, whatever testimony you have from Det. Rollins and Amaro is inadmissible due to their current relationship" Barba says smirking

"we have witnesses"

"yes and all they can testify to is a detective doing his job and protecting another detective"

"He used excessive force"

''says who?"

"the witnesses"

"and they are experts in this?"

"well no but…."

"the Sergeant and detective Fin arrived too late to see anything"

"Look you're all after this because of their relationship, I can reassure you, you won't find anything" says Declan

"They are not partners so it's even less of a problem" says Olivia "they are only work colleagues"

"you know you have to drop it" smiles Barba "you can't win Detective Amaro was doing his job, how would it look if a young detective was killed by a psychotic perp and you're NYPD detectives did nothing, it wouldn't look good for you so be glad detective Amaro was there"

"alright enough, I'll close the investigation, but don't forget I'll be watching closely"

Amanda and Nick smile happy at the outcome.

Outside the building.

"Thank you" Nick shakes Barba's hand

Amanda gives him a big hug "remember when I said I used to like you…..well I like you again"

Barba laughs "Just behave you two"

* * *

Meanwhile Maria enters a coffee shop

As she stands in line she notices a young woman.

"aren't you Claire?" Maria gives her a sweet smile

"uh yes….oh you're Maria, Detective Amaro's wife"

"ex-wife, In don't know if you heard but he cheated on me with that slut he works with"

"uh…."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with this stuff"

"no it's fine, I've never liked her either"

Maria smirks "here" she hands Claire a cup of coffee "let's talk….."


	12. Chapter 12

A couple weeks had passed. Everything had died down and gone back to normal. Amanda and nick were happy not having to hide their relationship from anyone and their friends were happy for them. The only problem they were facing was Maria, Nick was having a hard time seeing Zara and getting a divorce from Maria.

"I'm exhausted" said Amanda "we've been working on this case for 16 straight hours!

"go home babe, I'll finish up" said Nick

"you sure?"

"yeah, we'll take it from here" said Fin

Amanda grabbed her coat "thanks you guys"

She quickly gave Nick a kiss and whispered "I'll be waiting for you in my birthday suit" she giggled

Nick turned red as he smiled at the thought

"quit it you lovebirds" laughed Fin

Amanda walked passed the front desk and out of the building smiling.

Claire saw her and thought "hmph….what she's smiling about?...now is my chance" she smiled sneakily

* * *

A couple hours later. Nick was walking out of the building when all of a sudden Claire bumped into him.

"oh Gosh I'm sorry, I was looking for my keys"

"No problem, don't worry about it"

"Damn It!"

"uh everything okay?"

"sorry just been having a bad day and I think I locked my car key inside my car"

"oh why don't we call triple A I'll wait with you"

"oh no it's not necessary, actually do you mind just dropping me off at my place, it's not far"

"uh…."

"please, I'm just so tired and I'll deal with it tomorrow"

"alright sure"

Nick drives Claire home.

"Thank you so much" smiles Claire flirtatiously "come in let me get you something to drink before you go"

"no that's fine, I have to get going"

"I insist let me grab you a cup of water atleast" she unlocks her door "here, here come in, excuse the mess"

This was making Nick a bit uncomfortable but he didn't want to be rude and it was just a cup of water.

She hands him a cup "there you go"

He drinks it quickly and suddenly feels light headed.

"Sit down" she says

"um…yeah ok….I must be very tired"

"here let me get you a real drink"

She hands him a beer.

"Thanks but I shouldn't"

"oh nonsense one beer never hurt anyone"

He drinks it thinking he needs something cold to wake him up. All of a sudden everything goes black.

Claire Smiles and takes out her camera phone.

* * *

Nick wakes up really early. He's droggy and not sure what's going on. He has no shirt on and he's covered by a blanket on somebody's couch. He sits up.

"Good morning!" says a cheerful voice

He turns around and see's Claire.

"Claire?"

"yup, you ok?"

"uh, yeah, what am I doing here?"

"um, well we had a good time last night" she winks

"what?"

"Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell, I'll be your dirty little secret"

"I don't know what's going on but…."

"Nick it's fine" she says as slips on her heels "I have to get to work, you should to, I washed your shirt it's in the dryer"

She walks out the door leaving a very confused Nick sitting on her couch.

He hits his head. "what the hell? What just happened? God please tell me I didn't sleep with Claire"

Nick decides to do the only thing he can do and goes to work.

Amanda is sitting at her desk when he walks in she walks over to him with a smile. "Hey what happened to you last night….I figured you were too tired and just went home and crashed"

"yeah" he says barely able to look at her "what do we have today?"

Amanda finds his lack of eye contact disturbing.

"Everything okay?"

"Amanda yes! I just want to know what we're doing today" he snaps at her

This makes Fin and Olivia look up. Amanda feels embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" he says "can we just concentrate on work"

"ofcourse" Amanda hands him a folder

The day goes on but Nick has a hard time concentrating. He doesn't want to believe anything happened with Claire. He didn't want to believe he cheated on Amanda.

He could barely talk to her the whole day. He just stared at her when she laughed and when she smiled. He watched her as she worked on her computer and chit chatted girl stuff with Olivia. He felt as if everything around him was happening on a screen and he was sitting still just watching everything happened. He felt numb. Finally their shift was over.

"let's go" he heard a voice say that snapped him back to reality, it was Amanda

"oh you know what, I have an errand to run, why don't I see you tomorrow"

"um….ok" she leans in to kiss him but he turns and she ends up kissing his cheek. She gives him a questioning look.

He feels awful.

She feels awful she doesn't know what's going on but she leaves. She's confused by his behavior. Just a few weeks ago they were practically living together and now he didn't even want to spend time with her.

Nick starts going home. He didn't have an errand to run he just couldn't bring himself to spend the night with Amanda knowing he probably cheated on her.

As he arrives home and gets out of his car he sees a figure standing at his door. This alarms Nick so he reaches for his gun but then realizes it's Maria.

"you're home" she says

"what do you want, I don't need this right now"

"oh I think you do" she hands him a yellow envelope

"what's this?"

"open it"

Nick opens the envelope. They're pictures.

"How did you get this?!" he yells

"let's just say I have a friend at the precinct"

"Nothing happened with her!"

"maybe, maybe not, you don't really know do you"

"what do you want Maria? Why are you doing this?"

"I want full custody of Zara and I want every penny you're worth!" she smirks "or these go to you know who"

"you're blackmailing me?, no way in hell are you getting Zara!"

"alright have it your way" she starts walking away

"you set this up didn't you"

She turns her neck to face him and smirks "a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do"

Nick goes into his home and slams the door "what a conniving woman!...how could she do this?" He slams his fist on the wall not sure of what his next step should be.

* * *

Next day Amanda arrives at the precinct. There's a yellow envelope on her desk.

She opens it and tears immediately start streaming down her face.

"You alright babygirl?" asks Fin concerned

Amanda looks up to see Nick standing at the doorway staring at her and the pictures she's holding in her hands. He puts his hands on head and bends down to the ground hating himself for causing those tears.


End file.
